


give it up

by sempreme



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beard Kink, Beards (Facial Hair), Blink and you'll miss it, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Rimming, why isn't this a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: “I don’t,” Draco states, carefully enunciating each word, “have a kink for Harry’s beard.”





	give it up

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the January 2019 round of the **Monthly Drabble Challenge** hosted @ Drarry Fans Discord.  
>    
>  The prompt of this month was " _time for a change_ " and the word count up to 400.
> 
> Thanks so much to [matsinko ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsinko/pseuds/Matsinko)for betaing!

It’s not like Draco doesn’t notice when Harry starts taking less time in the bathroom during their morning routine.

For one reason or another, Harry hasn’t found a moment of peace the last few days. On a Friday morning, Draco has to literally drag him out of bed to make him show up to his own class on time.

Draco doesn’t get suspicious until a few days later when Harry  _ purposely _ skips shaving.

“What about that?” Draco comments, when it’s clear Harry’s going to show his beard around the castle.

Harry shrugs his shoulders and walks out the door.

_ Fucker _ .

 

 

“Harder!” Draco spits out, as Harry’s tongue finally pierces the ring of muscles.

Mouth buried into Draco’s arse, Harry laughs.  _ He laughs _ . “I can’t make my tongue any harder, love,” he even comments. Draco is  _ livid _ .

So livid, that he manages to shove Harry’s mouth even further against his own pucker by grabbing at Harry’s curls and yanking. It’s the sudden scratch of Harry’s beard against the sensitive rim that has Draco shaking with pleasure.

If Harry notices it’s because of that delicious torture that Draco has finally spilt around Harry’s hand, Harry has the preservation instinct of not commenting.

 

 

“Are you sure your mind is not on the edge of collapsing because you have a kink for Potter’s beard?”

Pansy’s humour is always the worst after she comes home from a shopping trip with her Weasley wife.

“I don’t,” Draco states, carefully enunciating each word, “have a kink for Harry’s beard.”

Pansy hums from her armchair. “Again, how did he justify himself?”

Draco sighs. “He said, and I’m going to quote here, ‘Time for a change.’”

“He did it with his cheerful voice?”

“Yes.”

Pansy snorts. “This is painful to admit, my dear,” she declares. “But he’s onto you.”

 

 

A few days later, Draco is immobilised against his desk in the Potion laboratory with Harry’s mouth kissing the skin around Draco’s buttocks.

The continuous rubbing of Harry’s beard against Draco’s now hypersensitive skin has been driving Draco crazy. “Please,” he even begs, as Harry starts to scratch Draco’s testicles more insistently.

“Admit you like it, git,” Harry murmurs playfully over Draco’s rim, before placing a loud kiss there. The burn of the beard is  _ incredible _ .

Surrendering, “I do, you fucker,” Draco exhales, and has only the time to register Harry’s little laugh before the pleasure buries every other sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
>  
> 
> ♡ [anime twitter](https://twitter.com/kirishire)
> 
> ♡ [anime tumblr](https://spacemadefullmetal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ♡ [HP tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ♡ discord @ sempreme#7054


End file.
